Goodbye
by animeangel665
Summary: Because it happened once, doesn't mean it won't happen again. Axel hopes otherwise. AkuRoku One-Shot. Mentioned Zemyx


There is no going back. There is no reading between the lines. There is only you and me, and this feeling that we shared between us. I thought that was all we needed.

_But sometimes history cannot help but repeat itself over and over again._

- - - - - -

"**Au revoir, Armel"**

"_**Arrivederci , Ambra"**_

"_Adios, Aurel"_

"Farvel, Absol"

Axel had heard it in so many languages, it wasn't even funny anymore. Every time he found Roxas in a new life something would come up and take the boy away from him. It was frustrating, hearing the honey voice telling him goodbye. Having recently met the boy in this life, he hoped things would turn out different.

"Hey, Axel!"

Axel was pulled out of his thoughts by his blonde friend, Larxene, dragging a reluctant Zexion and Demyx with her.

"What's up? Why are you forcing those two to spend more time with you than necessary?" Axel asked, smirking. Larxene just shrugged it off and pushed the two boys to the front.

"My adorable cousin here has finally grown some balls and asked his beloved out."

"Who is…?"

"Zexion, dumbass." Larxene glared.

"Aren't they both technically your cousins?"

"Details, details. They're not related enough for it to matter anyway," Larxene replied, waving her hand. Axel glanced at the two freshman boys, the one with slate colored hair trying to hide in his hood, while Demyx looked terrified to death.

"I think you should let them go. Gotta practice their…whatever people do when in a relationship" Axel suggested. Demyx shot him a grateful look.

"God, you haven't been in a relationship in so long, it's depressing." Larxene said, but let the boys go. They walked away as quickly as possible, ignoring Larxene's yells not to get pregnant.

Axel shrugged and went back to watching the blond eat, noticing how Namine next to him was chatting away, while passing sly glances to Riku in front of her. Roxas would nod and smile when appropriate. He glanced to his left and caught Axel's eye. The red-head looked away quickly, pretending he was just scanning the room. He heard Larxene sigh behind him.

"Look, why don't you just go talk to him. He's not an idiot, so I'm pretty sure he's noticed you keep looking at him"

"I don't want to. It would mess things up," Axel replied, resuming his staring. This time he saw Namine point in his direction and Roxas nod. Larxene laughed and Axel groaned, putting his head down on the table.

If he hadn't, he probably would have seen how Roxas made his way over to the table, and how Larxene slipped away, smirking the whole time. Had he seen all this he probably wouldn't have started rambling.

"I'm such an idiot. He's going to think I'm a stalker Larxene, but I can't help it. I like him so much, but I can't talk to him, or he'll just say goodbye like all the other times. I'm really a coward, huh?"

When he got no reply, or snippy remark he looked up…

Right into Roxas's deep blue eyes, which were twisted in confusion.

Axel pushed himself up from his chair, making it fall to the ground. He looked at him, smiling, but his eyes were nervous and on edge, looking for a way to escape. Roxas pretended not to notice and took a step closer.

"While I'm not to sure about what you meant about the 'all the other times' part, I thought it would be appropriate to introduce myself to you," Roxas started before Axel cut him off.

"W-well, I wasn't talking about you so much as other people I've liked and how they left and-" Roxas held up his hand, stopping Axel's ramble mid-sentence.

"So you don't like anyone else?"

"No"

"And they've all said goodbye to you?" 

"Yeah"

Roxas paused before continuing. "Well, you know what they say about goodbye's right?"

Axel shook his head.

"It means the next thing is 'Nice to meet you'. A new beginning, don't you think?" Roxas smiled.

"Y-yeah" Axel said, calming down slightly.

"Well then, nice to meet you. My name's Roxas" He offered his hand.

Axel gripped it softly. "Axel"

Roxas grinned. "Hello, Axel"

For Axel, it was like a 'hello' from infinity.

* * *

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- This fic was written for my 18****th**** birthday which was on the 23****rd**** of March. I'm pretty sure this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so that's pretty exciting.**

**The point of this fic is when Axel tells Roxas he'll be waiting in the next life it never works out. In every "next life" Roxas has had to say goodbye for one reason or another. Axel fears that this life will be no different and is afraid that Roxas will say goodbye again. The ending is supposed to show that instead of telling Axel goodbye, he's saying hello forever (meaning he won't leave again)**

**The words written at the top all say "**_**Goodbye **_**[insert a name from that language here]"**

**The languages are **

**1) French**

_**2) Italian**_

_3) Spanish_

4) Norwegian (note: Axel is actually a Norwegian name, but I needed to differentiate between the different lives, so I found a different name that sounded similar)

**On a side note, the part where Roxas talks about hellos and goodbye is actually from 'Fruits Basket'**


End file.
